


Of Love and Blood

by Mayumi_chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bisexuality, Biting, Bitterness, Blood Drinking, Dark Past, Deception, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren is Hotheaded, F/F, F/M, Fights, Human!Eren, Humans Fear Vampires, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, No Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passion, Rough Kissing, Vampire!Jean, Vampires, Vampires Camouflage Among the Humans, Vampires Hate Humans, What Have I Done, as usual, lololol, or something like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi_chan/pseuds/Mayumi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren hates vampires with a passion. They nearly killed someone extremely close to him and he's not going to forgive them for it. One day during one of his midnight strolls, he meets a stranger. This stranger could prove to be more dangerous than he'd like to have thought. The stranger's name is Jean Kirschtein, a vampire who instantly pisses Eren off. Eren wants nothing to do with this guy.</p><p>But much to his dismay, Jean is going to take everything that Eren's always stood for and throw it in the trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy On the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :DDD Idk, the JeanEren fandom needs more shiz like this, ya' know?? =w=
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this! :D I've got really bad writer's block for my most current fic (Nothing Good Comes From Me) :( Hopefully something will come to me, but in the meantime, voila! :'DDD;;;
> 
> Enjoy!! :DDD

Eren Jaeger hated vampires. He hated them with all he’s got. Why? Because they’re killers. They think of humans as nothing but walking bags of flesh, pointless and useless. And delicious. They fed and then killed. That was just how it worked. For most of them, at least. Nobody knew when they would strike, and nobody knew where they were. Eren hated them especially because of what they did to his best friend Armin. They didn’t kill him, no, but they fed off him. Fed from him until he was nearly drained. And then they left him for dead. If Hannes hadn’t been nearby that day… Armin would have… He would have…

Anyways, Eren will never forgive them. He wanted to find the bastards who did that to him but Mikasa talked some sense into him. Everyone knew how strong the vampires were. And fast. Even if you see one coming you can’t run. And Eren hated being beat.

It’s been two years since then. Armin was let out of the hospital three months ago. He has to take iron pills and stuff to help him with like… Blood and stuff. And he needs a wheel chair. But Eren’s just glad to have him back.

“I’m really glad you’re back Armin,” Eren mumbles, leaning his head on his best friend’s shoulder as they sit on his couch watching Myth Busters. Armin laughs a bit.

“I know,” Armin hums. “You tell me every day.”

“I just wish I could do something,” Eren sighs. “Those bastards think that they’re all that, and maybe they are, but they were human once too! How can they be so fucking… Cruel?”

Armin hums thoughtfully. “Decades of isolation, being shunned away... Humans never took kindly to them because they were different, you know?” Eren scoffs

“Armin, I can’t believe after what they did to you you’re still trying to defend them,” Eren huffs. The blonde laughs.

“Not all vampires are like the ones who attacked me,” Armin points out. Eren grumbles.

“But most of them are,” Eren retorts, flicking Armin’s forehead.

“Ow,” the blonde pouts. Eren rolls his eyes and kisses his forehead. Armin laughs and then Eren laughs and they just sit there in a fit of giggles until Mikasa comes through the front door and starts taking off her shoes.

“Mommy!” Eren greets her, opening his arms wide for a hug. Mikasa smiles with a roll of her eyes and makes her way to the two boys, wrapping them each in a hug of their own and pecking Armin's cheek with a kiss. Armin laughs and she sits herself in between the two boys.

The three had been best friends since practically birth. Their families were friends. When Mikasa’s mom died her dad buried himself in work so she mostly hung out at Eren’s place. Armin lives with his grandfather and parents, but he comes over to hang out with Mikasa and Eren anytime he can. His parents are a lot more worried about him being out by himself now after the incident, so Eren promised that either he or Mikasa will always be with them. They smiled, pleased and let Armin start coming over again. Eren’s life? Eren lived a relatively good life. He had a mother, a father an almost-uncle (Hannes)… He was happy. His father was a doctor and his mother was a stay at home mom. He wasn’t lonely or longing for siblings because he had Armin and Mikasa. He was happy enough with his life.

Except for the fact that vampires roamed the city of Trost as incognito as a fucking nat. Everyone knew that vampires were unfairly good looking, but that doesn’t mean you can just go assuming that every hot person was a vampire. Here are five key facts about vampires:

  1.        They are strong. Super strong. They could tear your arm off with a flick of their wrist.
  2.        They’re fast. As fast, if not faster than, a cheetah.
  3.        They’re beautiful. Marble white skin and perfect complexion. They’re perfect.
  4.        They’re cruel. They don’t give a rat’s ass about humans. We’re food and nothing else. Entertainment at the most.
  5.        They blend in. They act like humans and look like humans and talk like humans because once they _were_ human. They can tract and retract their fangs to help them disguise themselves. Once you’re cornered there’s no way out. They like to feed off of humans, and a lot of the time, they’ll kill them right after. There have way been too many cases of vampires killing innocent people.



They’re dangerous. Most people just pretend they aren’t there because if they don’t they’ll be targeted. Everyone knows that they’re there, pretending to be one of them, deceiving them. That’s why Eren only trusts a select number of people. Armin and Mikasa were a given, his parents he trusted… Levi Ackerman, Erwin Smith and Hanji Zoe. They weren’t close, but they’ve been there a number of times for Eren. He had overall trust and respect for the trio. That was it though. He had other friends who he knew for a fact weren’t vampires, mostly because they were scared shitless of the things, so there was no need to mention them.

Eren has heterochromia iridium and got a lot of shit from it when they were younger because the other kids didn't grow up with Eren like Mikasa and Armin did. They were used to it and had never seen it before. It was weird and "contagious," especially because they were unusual colors. One being an amberish-gold, the other a bright emerald green, sometimes it looked blue depending on the light. So Eren didn't have a lot of friends in elementary school. Once they got to middle school he met people like Connie and Sasha who thought his eyes were badass and wanted to hang out with him and Mikasa and Armin. Then through Connie and Sasha he met some other good friends of his. He went to the same high school as Sasha, Connie, Armin and Mikasa. He also befriended a rude, but friendly(ish), girl named Ymir and her angel of a (girl)friend named Krista. Now it's their senior year and they're getting ready to graduate.

Now as the three sat on Eren’s couch they were watching TV, he felt really at peace. He had his best friends with him and he felt like that’s all he’ll ever need to be happy. He was looking forward to college. He got into Trost University with Armin and Mikasa by pure luck and he was grateful. He couldn't think of a thing that could go wrong.

Eren didn’t realize that soon everything he stands for will all come crashing down on his head.

* * *

 

It’s a Friday when it happens. Eren was taking a midnight stroll on Hermia Beach. He loved the ocean. The smell, the feel of sand, the look of it glistening in the light of the moon. He loved the complete silence he got when he was out here. No stress. No worries. Nobody. He was wearing [blue jeans](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/d2/Jeans_for_men.jpg) and a [grey v-neck](http://headtotoeclothing.com/images/5221/suit-v-neck-t-shirt-grey.jpg) short-sleeved shirt. He had taken off his shoes and left them at the dock. Worst case scenario someone would randomly steal his shoes, but who would do that? In the first place it’s past midnight, so why would someone come take his shoes? 

Thinking about nothing in particular Eren plops onto the dry sand, watching the water move as he takes a fistful of sand and lets it run through his long fingers, feeling relaxed.

Until somebody cleared their throat behind him. Eren jerked his head back to find the source of the disruptive noise.

“Hi,” the boy greeted with a grin. Eren squints in the dim light of the moon as he tries to examine him, not at all happy that he's disturbed Eren's quiet time. The boy was tall, Eren could tell that much. He was wearing a [black high collar jacket](http://www.ioffer.com/img/item/523/351/113/high-collar-coat-2012-new-arrival-hoodies-men-s-jackets-2a02.jpg) and black [ripped skinny jeans](http://www.dhresource.com/albu_354096724_00-1.0x0/light-blue-denim-ripped-skinny-jeans-for.jpg) with [black combat boots](http://maxcdn.fooyoh.com/files/attach/images/1068/845/349/001/tim-hamilton-combat-boots.jpg).

“Hi?” Eren responds back unsurely.

“What are you doin’ out here so late?” the boy inquires, walking toward where Eren was. Eren grimaced to himself, hating when people interrupted his alone time.

“Why do you care?” Eren huffs, turning back to the ocean. He used to live in a small town called The Town of Maria, or just Maria Town or just Maria… Anyways, his hometown wasn’t near the ocean, so he loved Trost for having it, but Maria had a smaller population and, oh yeah, no vampires, so he did miss the peaceful town a lot.

“Just curious,” the boy says, taking a seat next to Eren. Eren looked at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Sitting?” the boy responded with a raised eyebrow. Eren grumbled but decided not to pick a fight when he was just relaxing. It was quiet for another few minutes for the boy spoke up again. “So—”

“Christ, man!” Eren huffs. “What?” the boy laughs and Eren looks at him, taking the chance to examine him more closely. He had narrow eyes and a long face... Horse-like if Eren were to put it into words. And he’s got an [undercut, the top combed to the side](http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2014/345/1/3/untitled_by_demoticdreams-d89imb7.jpg) and colored a… dirty blonde? Or something. It’s dark. And the bottom was more brown. Eren snorted. “What’s with your hair?” The blonde—or brunette or whatever—huffed.

“Nothing is ‘with’ my hair, thank you very much,” the taller huffs. Eren hums.

“So what do you want? Since you seem so bent on making conversation.”

“Why are you out here this late?” the boy asks again. Eren rolls his eyes.

“Curious much? It’s not like it’s abnormal for a teenager to be out this late,” Eren points out.

“It is when you’re all by yourself,” Jean retorts. Eren rolls his eyes.

“Whatever,” Eren sighs and then smiles down at the sand, taking a handful and watching it fall through his fingers. “I like how quiet it is. All by myself and without anything to worry about. And if I am stressed, I can always clear my head easily because there are no distractions. Just me and the ocean.” The boy hums thoughtfully.

“Do you like the ocean a lot?” the boy asks curiously.

“Yeah,” Eren nods. “I didn’t live near it in my hometown, so it’s a really nice experience.”

“I’ve never found it that great,” he says. “It’s boring. It’s just a vast aquatic, uh… land? I guess. And fish. What’s so great about it?”

“The mystery,” Eren says without any hesitation. Jean glances at him from the corner of his eye, eyeing him curiously. “Nobody knows what lies all the way at the bottom. But what we do see is beautiful. So many different creatures of all kinds. Small and large, dangerous and harmless… If Atlantis was real and I could live there, I probably would.”

“You’re pretty infatuated with the water,” the boy says. “I think it's pretty gross, though. It’s like, a bathroom for every sea creature, and some disgusting humans too.” Eren rolled his eyes and shifted.

“If you’re just going to argue with me then kindly go the hell away,” Eren says with a smile, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

“Nah,” the boy grins. Eren grit his teeth. “Actually I’m out here ‘cause I’m pretty hungry tonight.”

“If you’re hungry go home, or to a McDonald’s or something,” Eren says, standing to his feet quicker than necessary and dusting the back of his jeans off.

“Now you see,” the boy says, grabbing Eren’s wrist and yanking him back down while Eren made a noise of surprise, “I’m not big of that stuff. I prefer a drink. Warm and red...  Do you get what I’m saying?”

“I knew it!” Eren growls as the boy pushed Eren onto his back, pinning him down by his wrists as Eren struggled uselessly. “You’re one of _them_! A fuckin’ vampire…”

“Oh, you knew?” the vampire grins, baring his fangs. “What gave me away~?”

“The moment you said ‘disgusting humans’ I knew it,” Eren growls.

“That’s quite observant of you,” the vampire hums with a chuckle.

“I fucking hate you guys, you hear me? You should all _burn_ ,” Eren spat. The blonde laughs.

“All humans hate us, Bright Eyes, it’s nothin’ new.”

“My best friend nearly _died_ because of the likes you!”

“I don’t kill my prey, I just feed,” Jean says as if that’s supposed to reassure him. Eren’s eyes widen but the anger on his face doesn’t go away. He starts struggling again which is quite amusing to Jean. Jean throws his head back and laughed. “It’s useless. You should know that.”

“Doesn’t mean I shouldn’t try,” Eren snaps. Jean’s grin widens.

“You’re probably the most amusing meal I’ve ever had,” Jean grins. “Don’t worry, babe, it’ll only hurt a little. The pleasure’ll probably beat the pain anyways.” Eren stared.

“' _Babe_ ’? _Pleasure_?” Eren choked. Jean removed one hand from Eren’s wrists and put two fingers under the brunette’s chin, tilting his head up. Jean leans down and ghosts his cold lips over Eren’s neck. Eren could feel the his breath on his skin and shudders. The blonde grins, letting out a breathy chuckle and running his tongue along Eren’s neck, stopping over his pulse-point and mouthing at the spot. Eren let out a little noise and squirmed. Jean sucked at the jugular (without teeth) and Eren gasped and tried jerking his head away, but the blonde held his head in place.

“I’ll at least give you a name to remember,” the vampire says, kissing Eren’s neck before looking the boy in the eyes.

“I don’t give a fuck about your shitty name,” Eren snarls. The undead just chuckles before introducing himself anyways.

“Jean fucking Kirschtein, _bitch_ , and you better remember it.” Eren was silent for a moment before responding with his own name.

“... Eren,” Eren grit back. “And I'll get you back for this, mark my words!” Eren growled in a way that would've scared any human. BUt Jean wasn't human.

“Of course you will, _honey_ ,” Jean sneers with a snort. “I'll be waiting for it, then. I won't forget my most entertaining meal~.”

“I am _not_ your meal!” Eren hisses.

“Whatever you say, _Eren_ ,” Jean flashes a flirtatious smile before clamping down on Eren’s neck. Eren cries out in surprise and pain. Jean starts sucking on the most sensitive part of his neck, digging his teeth deep into the boy’s neck and drinking. Eren whimpers, wanting to struggle but knowing it’d just hurt more.

"J-Jea— _Ah_! Nng... S- _stop_  it..." Eren grits out through clenched teeth, letting out a noise as the blood is sucked out of him. It hurts and stings and it feels weird, but... Kind of good and he's scared. He wanted to cry out for help but it was nearing 1am and Hermia Beach was already pretty unpopular as it was. Besides, even if someone did happen to be walking by, they wouldn't help him. Not with a vampire. They'd know they didn't stand a chance so they'd rather spare themselves with no regrets.

Jean lets his wrists go, opting to sit himself and Eren up, pulling the brunette into his lap. One hand on the back of his head, tangled in Eren's shaggy brown hair and the other around his waist as he continues to drink the boy's sweet blood. Eren whimpers and writhes, panting heavily as he tried not to sound like he was enjoying it too much—not that he was enjoying it. But it did feel a lot more... pleasurable, than he’d expected. Jean snaked his hand under Erens shirt and ran his hand along his side and back. Eren shudders and reaches around Jean, gripping the back of the vampire’s jacket tightly and letting out a little moan before mentally punching himself in the face for it. Jean gave one last, hard suck taking another mouthful of blood before finally pulling away, licking the wound clean of any excess blood.

Eren finally felt Jean unclamp from his neck and lick the wound. Jean looked Eren in the eyes and and licked his lips of Eren's blood. Eren glared but his cheeks were flushed and he was still trying to catch his breath, so it was a lot less menacing than he intended it to be. Jean’s originally amber eyes were now a crimson red, almost glowing as he grabbed Eren’s chin and jerked him barely an inch away from his face.

“Yeah, I _definitely_ won’t be forgetting you,” Jean says with a cheeky grin, lips ghosting over Eren's and the brunette’s eyes widen in anger. "That was one of the most delicious meals I've had in a long time~."

“Listen here you asshole- you better stay the _fuck_ away from me,” Eren rasped a warning out, although he knew it wouldn’t do anything. Vampires do whatever they want, when they want. That’s just how things are. Jean just grins and smashes their lips together, kissing Eren roughly. Eren makes a noise of surprise as Jean runs his long tongue over his bottom lip before pulling away and shoving Eren off him. Eren grunts and glares at Jean who was suddenly floating a few feet above the ground. Eren gaped at him, eyes wide with fury and obvious confusion.

“Think of it as my parting gift to you,” Jean says cheekily, waving his fingers and singing a “toodaloo~!” before speeding away. Eren gaped at where Jean just was, wiping his assaulted mouth and touching his neck where Jean bit him. He grit his teeth, making a choked noise as he tried not to yell out in frustration. He never wanted to see that perverted bastard again. Never. It’s not like Jean’ll take the time to actually look around for him, right? Of course not. So what’s he got to be worried about? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Eren decides to head home now and get some rest, he'll think of a way to hide the bite marks in the morning.

When he goes to bed all he feels is pissed and the lingering feel of Jean's lips on his neck, teeth deep in his skin. He clenches his blanket and squeezes his eyes shut and he falls into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHA LAME ENDING FTW YAS//shot
> 
> Lol, anyways, sorry for all the links, hehe. I just think it's easier to see with a visual /.\ You might see that a lot ^^;;;
> 
> I know Eren's outfit was really simple but I was like, "Hey, I added it for Jean's, so why not?" Sorry, haha...
> 
> (Btw, things about vampires are taught in school even though some vampires choose to go to school. It's mostly humans but some vampires like to keep up with the times, I guess. Idek, I'll work on that in the future lol.)
> 
> D'awww, the Shiganshina Trio X3 I love them sooo much :'DDD And I bet you thought that it'd be his mom to be hurt lololol//shotx2
> 
> Anyways, please tell me if I should continue! :'DDD I think it's a pretty fun idea cx Thank you for reading, and look out for chapter two!!
> 
> PS - Tract and retract, can I say that? Does that work? Did I use that right??? Lol. <3


	2. Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets ready for his first day of university.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy lame chapter title xDDD
> 
> Anyways... Hiiii~! :D I still have awful writer's block for Nothing Good Comes From Me :C But I'm really loving where Of Love and Blood is going so I hope you'll stick with it :DDD

When Eren woke up all he could taste was iron on his tongue. The metallic taste lingered even now, probably from when Jean forced his tongue down Eren’s throat.

“What the hell was with that bastard…?” Eren grit out to himself. He pushes himself out of bed and goes to the bathroom to examine the wound on his neck. When he looked in the mirror he grimaced, the two holes still looking fresh and deep. “If anyone saw this I’d be _humiliated_ …”

Eren knew he kept a scarf around somewhere. He wondered if it’d be too suspicious. Then again, he could just say he was out with a girl or something…

* * *

 

Eren ended up finding his scarf, a green one and used it to cover his neck. It was the last week of his senior year and he was psyched to go into college. Thinking about it brightened his mood substantially.

Eren always goes to Armin’s house and then they get Mikasa on the way.

“You know, I always thought that the scarf was Mikasa’s thing,” Armin snickers once we’re all together. I roll my eyes as I push his wheelchair.

“Yeah, well, maybe I wanted a change of style for our last week,” I huff irritably.

“Just teasing,” he laughs. Hey, maybe Mikasa should take hers off and confuse everyone,” he laughs some more. I grin and look at Mikasa.

“Sure, sounds fun,” came her reply, a small smile on her face as she removes the scarf from her neck and puts it into her bag. Man Eren loved his friends. He wasn’t planning on hiding what happened for too long, but he’d rather not start the day on such a sour note.

Once in the building, they were greeted with Connie and Sasha.

“Whoa, whoa, what happened to my friends?” Connie laughs seeing Mikasa scarf-less and Eren wearing one. “I think I’ve entered a parallel universe!”

“What’s with the change of style, you two?” Sasha giggles along with Connie. I laugh.

“Just thought we’d trip you up a bit,” I say. Connie goes and wraps an around Armin’s shoulders.

“What about you, Blondey? Anything different we should be noticing~?” Connie jokes. Armin rolls his eyes and smiles.

“Just plain old me, sorry,” he chuckles. Eren was so grateful he had friends like this. They just go along with it so he doesn’t have to make up some lame excuse. Eren thinks back to last night’s events and sighs.

“Somethin’ wrong, Eren?” Connie asks, suddenly on his right side.

“Uh, no, sorry just… kinda worried about going to university,” he lies with a sheepish smile.

“What, _you_? Worried about _college_? I really have entered a parallel universe!” he laughs, slapping Eren on the back.

“I guess it gets scarier the closer you get,” Eren chuckles. Of course he was able to fool Connie and Sasha, but Armin and Mikasa seem to have seen through his blatant lie. By lunchtime they were fed up with it.

“Eren, what is the matter with you?” Mikasa demands, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“What do you mean ‘what’? Nothing is wrong, I’m fine,” he says. They’ve known him too long to believe that, though.

“You’ve been off all day,” Armin sighs. “We’re worried. At first I thought you were just messing around, but something is definitely bugging you.” Eren sighs himself. He really couldn’t fool them.

“Look, I’ll… I’ll tell you guys later, okay?” he says. “After school. We’ll walk to… Armin’s house.” They stared for a moment. Usually they all went to Eren’s house. Mikasa and Armin exchanged looks, and Armin nodded with a small smile.

“…Fine,” Mikasa agrees.

The rest of the day was spent ignoring Mikasa’s burning stares. Once school was finally let out, Mikasa was pushing Armin to Eren’s locker.

“Ready to go?” Armin asks with a smile. Eren slings on his bag and smiles, nodding.

“Yeah,” he says, walking next to Mikasa as she pushes Armin in the direction of the blonde’s house. They make idle chat along the way. Once they were at Armin’s house, Eren helped Armin out of his wheelchair and up the stairs. Sometimes Eren would just carry Armin but the shorter boy got embarrassed when he did that so he only did it when Armin wanted to. Eren helps Armin walk to the couch and plops down next to him, Mikasa joining a moment later.

“So what’s wrong?” Mikasa asks, cutting right to the chase. Eren fidgets.

“Armin, are your parents home?” Eren asks quietly.

“Huh? Um, no, they’re both at work.”

“Your grandpa?”

“He’s fishing.”

Eren sighs of relief before taking a deep breath.

“Armin, um, sorry I know this is kind of a touchy subject but… How did it… _Feel_ , when those vampires bit you?”

“H-huh? Feel?” Armin questioned. He saw how serious Eren looked and thought for a moment. “It… Was painful. It felt like the life was being drained out of me. I never want to experience it again…” Eren nodded slowly. “But why are you asking?”

“Because I… I mean… Ugh, just look,” he grits out, taking the scarf off and showing them the bite marks. Their jaws drop open.

“Eren, you got bitten?” came Armin’s voice, full of concern. I sigh and nod.

“Last night,” I say. “You know how I go to Hermia Beach sometimes late at night?” Armin and Mikasa nod. “Well, while I was watching the ocean, this blonde guy with an undercut comes and sits next to me. At first I thought that he was just some weird annoying guy, but then I noticed something and I figured out he was a vampire. When he told me he was hungry I tried to casually walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and yanked me back down, then he pinned me on the floor. He started…” Eren blushed at the thought and furiously willed the redness away from his face. “He started, like, licking and sucking my neck. Then he told me his name and said something like ‘the pleasure will overpower the pain, babe,’ or some shit and—”

“He called you _babe_?” Armin snorts. I huff.

“Yes. Not a laughing matter. Anyways, then he bites down on my neck. It hurt and shit and I was really fuckin’ pissed but I couldn’t do anything ‘cause he was holding me down. I mean, even if he wasn’t he’s a vampire, so I was screwed either way. Then he has the nerve to sit me in his lap like I’m some fucking girl! He was such an asshole. It was such a weird thing! Then he fucking kissed me when he was done!”

When Eren finished his rant he waited for Armin and Mikasa to say something as he caught his breath. Eren tended to get so into his little blusters he ended up panting by the end of it.

“So,” Armin started and Eren and Mikasa looked at him, “ _did_ it feel good?” Eren spluttered and Mikasa giggled a bit, looking at Eren expectantly.

“W-w-what?! Is that really what you’re wondering about?!” Eren screeches, voice going up an octave more and cracking. They giggle some more. “This is a serious situation! What if he comes back?”

“Eren, since when have you heard of a vampire coming back for a second feeding _specifically_ on the lookout for that one person?” Mikasa asks.

“You guys weren’t there!” he groans. “He told me he wouldn’t forget me and that’s why I’m on edge! It’s not like I’m expecting him to just show up like, ‘oh look I found you’ or something!”

“Then just calm down,” Mikasa says, ruffling Eren’s hair. He sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, okay, you’re right...” he says.

“So, _did_ it feel good?” Armin asks again.

“Ugh, I don’t know! Yes? Kind of? I mean, it hurt but felt pleasing and why do you even care?” I demand.

“Well I mean, maybe this means it feels different either based off the person being bitten or of the preferences of the vampire.

“Which means…?” Eren inquired.

“Vampires are probably sexually stimulated from feeding and can make the victim feel just as good,” Armin says.

“You mean he might’ve gotten off on that?!” Armin nods and I shudder. “Gross!”

* * *

 

The next week passes by in a flash and soon graduation day was here. Armin was the valedictorian, no surprise there, and gave his speech. All the diplomas were handed out and everyone was crying and hugging and promising to hang out during the summer and during college even though they probably won’t and Eren is being hugged to death by a sobbing Sasha.

“Oh, Eren, I’m going to miss you so much!” she says. “Promise me you’ll text me!”

“Of course,” Eren smiled before she finally let go and he and Connie hugged it out.

“Yo, man, it’s been a fun four years, I’m gonna miss you like crazy,” he laughs.

“Same to you, Connie,” Eren laughs too. “You’ll always be my best bro. Let’s get together over break, yeah?”

“Definitely,” he grinned. And they knew they would. Because unlike most of the people here, they had an actual friendship.

* * *

 

Summer break passed by in a flash, and soon it was 2 weeks until Eren was gone. Eren had already started packing with his parents’ help.

“Oh my gosh, my baby boy is going to college,” Eren’s mom sighs for the fiftieth time. “You’re such a big boy now, Eren…” she ruffles his hair. Eren laughs.

“Mom, I’ve been a ‘big boy’ since I was in eighth grade,” he says, letting his mom ruffle his hair.

“Not in my book,” she smiles.

“You’re going to major in art, right, Eren?” Eren’s father asks with a smile. He grins.

“Yeah, I’ll make you guys some beautiful paintings,” he promised. His parents hugged him.

“Why don’t you go out with Armin and Mikasa? Or maybe that Connie boy who comes over sometimes.”

“Are you sure?” I ask. She nods. I smile and agree, waving to them.

I was glad they didn’t ask why I’ve been wearing high collars and scarves more often. The bite mark from Jean had mostly gone away. It wasn’t as deep or purple, so it was a _little_ less noticeable, but he didn’t want anyone questioning him. He chose really fashionable clothing, so his parents probably just took it was a change of style.

Eren decided to call up Connie and Armin and go hang out at the arcade (you’re never too old for the arcade), and then maybe go see a movie.

The three boys were planning to meet up at Hermia Beach. Eren was early so he waited. As he waited, he stared at the ocean. He was standing about where he met Jean. He’d been lucky enough not to see the vampire since that day, even on his midnight strolls. He was content with never seeing the dumb bastard again.

Speaking of vampires, here are a few more facts about them.

Some vampires are okay to be out in the day, though not much. They still prefer dark to light. Some of the vampires who can withstand the light go to school. These vampires are usually within their senior year of high school through college. It’s very rare for a vampire to be able to do this. They’d have to have been bitten by someone who’s been bitten by Dracula.

At least, that’s how it used to be. There are some people who have chosen vampires to be their test subjects. They’re a select few, vampires who were already strong to begin with. It’s some sort of injection from what people have heard. Nobody knows who started it or where it came from, but it makes these vampires able to withstand the light more. It’s still uncomfortable, and they can’t be out for as long as a human, but they can be out there. It just makes their human act more believable. As far as knowledge of the project goes, it’s said that there are about 6 vampires only who’ve been used. Nobody knows who or where they are, or even if it’s true, really.

Lost in thought Eren didn’t notice Connie coming up behind him.

“Hey Eren!” Connie laughs, tackling to boy to the ground. Eren yelped in surprise.

“Connie, get off!” Eren laughs. Armin came rolling up to them, panting. 

“Sorry, I tried to stop him.” Armin pants out.

“Heh, it’s fine,” Eren says, shoving Connie off. “Man… Two more weeks and we’ll be college students.”

“Yeah, man, it’s gonna be hella cool!” Connie grins, laying back in the sand. “Still, I can’t believe you, Armin _and_ Mikasa all got into Trost University, man! You guys are all geniuses or something. I’m just goin’ to community college. The dorms are nice, though. And Sasha’ll be there,” he grins happily.

“Me? A genius? Ha, no,” I laugh. “Armin and Mikasa got in for their intelligence, I got in for art and music. Mostly art.”

“Hey, better than I could do, bro,” Connie grins. “So what’s the plan?”

“I dunno, arcade, movie… Other stereotypical teenaged boy things,” Eren shrugs. Armin and Connie laugh.

“Alright, sounds like a really shitty plan so let’s do it!” Connie grins.

* * *

 

So the three spent the next three hours goofing off.

“Okay, like, I used to have a mega crush on Krista,” Connie says.

“I think everyone had a crush on Krista at some point,” Armin laughs. “I’m not excluded.”

“Huh? I never had a crush on her,” Eren says.

“You at least thought she was cute, right? She’s, like, on a goddess level!” Connie says.

“Um, I mean, she’s pretty…” Eren says. “I dunno, I always looked more at Levi…”

“ _Huh_?” Connie stared. “Wait, what? Huh? Wait, are you gay? You’re _gay_?!”

“I never told you?” Eren raises an eyebrow, taking a sip from his soda.

“No! You didn’t!” Connie shrieks. Eren shrugs.

“I thought I made it pretty obvious either way,” he says.

“How so?” Connie demands.

“Liiike how I always stared at Levi? Or how I’d always talk about how nice Levi looked? Then there was Mylius…”

“All he did was stare at his ass,” Armin snickers. Eren blushes and shrugs.

“I never noticed!” Connie said defensively. “I thought you just really liked Levi. Like, in an admiration sense.”

“I did, but he was hot, I had a huge crush on him,” Eren laughs, smiling sheepishly. “I made out with him once. At the Christmas party in the bathroom.” Connie gaped at him. “Do you have a problem with my sexuality?” Eren asks quietly. Connie made a weird noise and shook his head furiously, waving his hands about.

“No! No, no, no, _no_! I don’t have a problem with it!” Connie says quickly, grabbing Eren by the shoulders. “Dude, you’re my best friend, the fact that you like guys doesn’t change shit. You just caught me by surprise…”

“I would’ve thought you’d be betting on it,” Armin laughs. “Who knew you’d be so dense.”

“Oh shut up, Ponytail,” Connie huffs. Armin frowns and I snicker.

“At least I _have_ hair,” Armin rolls his eyes.

“Hey, I _choose_ not to grow it out!” Connie crosses his arms. I laugh and wrap an arm around them both, giving their shoulders a squeeze.

“You guys are the best,” I say. They grin.

“You too,” they say simultaneously.

* * *

 

The next two weeks go by rather quickly. The next thing Eren know he’s hugging his parents goodbye and driving to Trost University, trunk packed full of all of his stuff.

“I can’t believe I’m actually a college student…” Eren says to himself, a goofy grin on his face. “And I’m staying in a dorm. I wonder if I’ll get along with my dorm mate…” Eren was giddy with excitement.

As Eren finally pulled up to the university after a long two and a half hour drive, he parked his car in the parking lot. After he grabbed his bags he went to the lobby, giving his name and getting his dorm number and key. He walked to his dorm on the third floor, wishing he’d opted for the elevator like a _smart_ person.

Finally arriving he walked and turned right, stopping at room 375. I unlocked the door and pushed it open. I looked around. It was cozy. A mini fridge and a bookshelves, two beds on opposite ends. One already had some stuff on it so I figured my roommate was here already. I looked around.

“Um, is anyone in here?” Eren asks. Obviously not. The room is too small for him to be in here. Then he hears the door opening.

“Yo,” Eren hears a voice behind him so he turns and his eyes widen. He looks surprised too before he gets a shit eating grin. “Well, this is an unexpected turn of events, huh _Eren_ ~?”

“Jean…” He grits out through clenched teeth. But before Eren can say anything else Jean grabs him and pulls him into a rough kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #IFailAtSuspense V(´∀｀)V
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little chapter :333 Next chapter hopefully things will start picking up >:D 
> 
> Also, Ik at the beginning I wrote "I can just say I was with a girl" even though Eren is gay. That's becuase he's not openly gay, only his closest friends know. c: Just wanted to make that clear <3
> 
> Also, don't mind the whole Armin rolling on a wheelchair in the sand thing... I keep forgetting he's in a wheelchair and write him running before remembering he can't run. I was too lazy to change it, bite me. :P
> 
> Wanna chat? Talk to me on Tumblr! I'm lonely and need friends ;w; : thatanimegeek.tumblr.com
> 
> Look out for chapter three~! <3<3<3


	3. Old and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets up with Levi and the gang. And he meets some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHA LAME CHAPTER TITLE//shot
> 
> ANYWAYS I'M SORRY FOR BEING LAAATE QAQ  
> I LEfT MY LAPTOP CHARGER AT SCHOOL BY MISTAKE AND IT WAS STUCK IN MY LOCKER SO I DIDN'T HAVE IT ALL WEEKEND. BUT HERE.
> 
> ALSO GUYS, PLEASE TELL ME WHEN I ACCIDENTALLY SWITCH TO FIRST PERSON. I READ IT, LIKE, A WEEK OR SO AFTER POSTING TO FIND I CHANGED IT FROM "EREN" AND "HIM" AND "HE" TO "I" AND "ME" AND "MY" AGHHHHH.
> 
> *clears throat* Anyways... I hope you enjoy this. Levi and Hanji and Erwin are in it :D And Reiner, Bertolt and Annie CCCx So, yeah, have fun with that~! >w

Eren makes a noise of surprise and tries to pull away but Jean just pulled him closer, kicking the door closed and pushing Eren up against a wall, shoving his tongue down Eren’s throat. Eren finally snaps his head away, panting.

“Jean, what the hell?!” Eren demands.

“What?” he asks, walking to his bed like nothing happened. “Just saying long time no see~.”

“Don’t touch me you fuckin’ freak!” Eren growls, going to his own bed and throwing his things down. “This is the worst… _You_ go to college?”

“Yeah, it’s a lot more fun than when I was _actually_ 20,” he laughs. Eren rolls his eyes before realizing something.

“So… You can endure the light?” Eren asks quietly, knowing that could mean one of two things. Jean shrugs.

“Yeah, I guess,” he says. “Not for too long though. Enough to pass as ‘human,’” he laughs.

“You better stay away from me,” Eren growls, bending down to unpack his stuff. Suddenly, Jean was behind Eren, arm around his waist and the other trailing down his neck and Eren shivers against his will.

“Oh come on, _Eren_ ,” Jean purrs in his ear. “I know you missed me~.”

“You wish!” Eren grit out, trying to pull away, but to no avail. “Jean, _let go_ , this isn’t funny.”

“Who’s trying to be funny?” he asks teasingly, pushing my collar down and baring the mark he made. “Aw, you’re trying to hide it~?” he pouts.

“Of course I am!” I yell.

“Maybe I’ll just freshen it up, then,” Jean hums. “You tasted so good last time~.”

“Get away from me!” Eren struggles against his hold, trying to pry Jean off him and shudders when Jean licks the bite mark. Jean laughs and lets go of him, jumping back when Eren swings at him. He walks out of the room with a wave and leaves Eren to himself, thankfully. “That damned vampire…”

* * *

 

Eren finished unpacking and goes to look around the university. He knew where his classes were, but he didn’t need them until the next day, so he decided to look at the café he saw on his way in. He searched for any sign of Jean, and seeing none strolled to the counter and ordered a coffee. Eren loves coffee. A lot. It’s what helped him get through finals and life itself. “Coffee is love. Coffee is life.” That’s what he’d always tell Connie, anyway.

Eren went to an empty table and sipped at his coffee, going on his phone.

“Oi, brat,” Eren hears a familiar voice and perks up.

“Levi!” he smiles, standing and pulling him into a hug. Levi didn’t deny the hug but didn’t hug back, not being the hugging-type.

“I thought I told you to tell me if you were coming here,” he huffs. Eren just laughs.

“I wanted to surprise you and Hanji and Erwin. Are they here?” Eren asks eagerly. Levi nods and points behind him.

“EREEEEEN!” comes Hanji’s loud voice as she runs and tackles Eren right out of his seat.

“Ouch!” he laughs. “Hey, Hanji!” Eren look up at Erwin who’s sticking his hand out for him to take. “Erwin!”

Eren gratefully takes the hand and hugs Erwin and Hanji.

“I missed you guys! I only get to see you on Holidays,” Eren laughs.

“Now we can see each other a lot more,” Erwin smiles, ruffling Eren’s hair.

“So, you get a boyfriend within the past two years?” Levi asks teasingly. I blush and huff.

“’Course not,” Eren shakes his head with a pout.

“Hanji that’s ten bucks you owe me,” Levi says, holding his hand out. Hanji groaned and handed him a ten dollar bill.

“Wha—you _betted_ on it?!” Eren flushes.

“Does that honestly surprise you?” Erwin asks with a chuckle.

“No…” Eren drones, pouting again.

“Aw, Eren, does our relationship mean nothing to you?” Jean asks, coming up behind Eren and wrapping an arm around him. Eren quickly threw his arm off and back away.

“Don’t _touch_ me!” he growls.

“Touchy~,” Jean laughs.

“And this is…?” Levi inquires.

“An asshole,” Eren says without hesitance.

“Rude,” Jean huffs. “Jean Kirschtein, sir. It’s nice to meet you.”

 _What the hell is with the over politeness_? Eren thinks with a roll of his eyes.

“Levi Ackerman,” Levi introduces himself.

“Hanji Zoe,” Hanji grins.

“Erwin Smith,” Erwin smiles kindly, shaking Jean’s hand.

“Your relation to Eren?” Levi asks. What? His ten bucks were at stake here.

“Just a friend,” Jean smiles with a little laugh.

“We’re _not_ friends,” Eren denies instantly.

“You guys seem to have some thick beef between you!” Hanji says, adjusting her glasses with a wide grin. Levi groans.

“Never, ever say that sentence again,” he grimaces.

“He pisses me off,” Eren mutters, ignoring her comment.

“I pissed you off when we first met,” Levi pointed out.

 _Yeah, but you didn’t drink my blood_ , Eren thought, trying not to scowl.

“But I don't find anything appealing about him whatsoever,” I huff.

“What was appealing about me?” Levi asks.

“You’re ass,” Eren says bluntly. “And face. And body.”

“Well, can't say I wasn't staring,” Levi says trasingly. Eren laughs.

“But I think Jean is pretty hot!” Hanji says, laughing.

“Well thank you very much,” Jean chuckles.

“He’s not bad,” Levi agrees. Eren groans.

“Yeah, okay, sure, he’s... _okay_ ,” Eren mutters. “But he’s a complete _douche bag_.”

“I think I’ve been pretty nice,” Jean hums.

“Well think again,” Eren grits out.

“Well, well, _well_!" came a deep boisterous voice. "If it isn’t Jean _fuckin_ ’ Kirschtein!”  Eren and the rest all turned to it to see three people. The one who had been talking was in the middle, a tall bulky guy with short blonde hair and a black tank top and loose blue jeans. On his right was a tall, nervous looking guy. And by tall, Eren meant _tall_. He was even taller than Erwin! He had short black hair and was wearing a blue tank top, himself, with black skinny jeans. Then on the left on the blonde guy was a short blonde girl with her hair tied in a ponytail, one eye mostly covered by her hair. She was even shorter than Levi. She had her arms crossed and an icy look in her eyes. Jean glared at them.

“I thought I saw the last of _you guys_  a long time ago,” Jean nearly growls. “ _Reiner_.”

The blonde guy, Reiner, just laughs. “Not exactly _thrilled_ to see you either, Kirschtein,” he says. The tall one puts his hands in his pockets.

“It was Reiner’s idea to come and greet you,” he says.

“Well it obviously wasn’t Annie’s, Bertolt,” Jean scoffs. Annie glares at him.

“Umm, did I miss something?” Hanji asks, confused.

“This is Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover and Annie Leonhart,” Jean introduces the three. “They’re assholes I went to high school middle school with.”

“Hey, Bert’s not an asshole!” Reiner says defensively.

“Think what you will,” Jean says with a shrug, grinning obnoxiously.

“I’m Eren,” Eren introduces himself. “Eren Jaeger.”

“Jaeger, huh? That’s a pretty cool name,” Reiner laughs boisterously. “It means ‘hunter,’ right?”

“Yeah!” Eren’s face lights up. “You speak German?”

“ _Mein Opa lehrte mich, als ich jung war_ ,” Reiner says.

“ _Mein Vater hat mich gelehrt_ ,” Eren replies. The two continue to converse in German while the rest had no clue what they were saying (besides Bertolt who joined in at one point).

“Can you guys _not_ speak in German?” Levi huffs. “If I have to stand here and listen to (he makes scoffing and choking noises) for one more second, I’m going to kick Hanji.”

“That's mean!” Hanji pouts.

“ _Entschuldigung_!” Bertolt says quickly before looking utterly horrified at the glare he received from Levi.

“He was just apologizing Levi,” Eren laughs.

“What the hell kinda word is _that_?” Levi raises an eyebrow.

“Well how do you say it in French?” Eren inquires.

“ _Triste_ ,” Jean answers for Levi. “Or _désolé_.”

“Oh? You speak French?” Levi raises an eyebrow, seemingly impressed.

“Born and raised,” Jean says proudly.

“I recognized your name but didn’t expect you to actually speak it. _Impressionnant_.”

“ _Merci_ ,” Jean smiles.

“Why do you get to speak French but I can’t speak in German?” Eren asks, pouting huffily.

" _Taire_ , _moutard_ ,” Levi huffs and Jean snorts. “I never get to speak French. You have Coconut Head.”

“He’s not fluent,” Eren points out. “Plus he’s from England, not Germany.”

“He still speaks it,” Levi counters. Eren pouted and harrumphed, mumbling something else in German.

“Who’s Coconut Head?” Jean asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Um, that would be me…” came Armin’s sheepish voice from behind Reiner. Reiner jumped a bit and stepped out of the way.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there…” Reiner apologizes. Armin shakes his head and turns to look at him before stopping short. He stare at the three. “Um, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah I’m… I’m fine… You just… I mean, I don’t know, I thought you looked like some people I met a long time ago but it’s just my imagination,” Armin smiles apologetically. Reiner just laughs and pats his head. Armin turned his head and squeaked, rolling backwards from Jean who is only inches from his face, examining him closely.

“C-can I help you…?” Armin stutters, looking weirded out. Jean says nothing for another moment before stepping back at looking at Levi.

“ _Il ne regarde comme Le Chef de Noix de Coco_ ,” Jean says. Levi snorts.

“ _N'est-ce pas_?” Levi responds.

“What are they saying?” Armin asks, confused.

“Hell if I know,” Eren scoffs. “Where’s Mikasa?”

“She’s coming,” Armin says.

“Mika-who—? _Whoa_ …” Jean stared, jaw dropping as Mikasa approached. Reiner stared, too. “ _Hooot_.” Eren stomped on Jean’s foot. Bertolt and Annie elbowed Reiner on either side, both letting out a disgruntled groan. Mikasa walked past them and t Eren and Armin, hugging Eren and ruffling Armin’s hair.

“Mikasa,” Levi says.

“Rivaille,” Mikasa says back. They stare at each other and the four who aren’t used to them seem to shiver under the cold intensity. After a silence that seemed like centuries, she spoke up again. “I got in.”

“I can tell,” he replies. They stare at each other for another moment before Levi reaches up and ruffles Mikasa’s hair. “Good job.”

“Thanks,” she smiles.

“I'm confused,” Jean says. Eren rolls his eyes.

“Levi is Mikasa’s older brother,” Armin explains.

“Yeah, besides their heights they look exactly the sa— _guwah_!” Levi elbows Eren in the stomach.

“Aw, Mikasa, you got praise from Little Levi!” Hanji coos, squeezing Mikasa. Levi kicks Hanji's shin. Erwin pats Mikasa's back as a good job and she smiles at them.

“So, who are these people?” Mikasa asks, motioning to the four.

“The one in black is Asshole—” Eren starts before Jean cuts him off.

“ _Jean_. My name is Jean,” he says.

“The blonde guy is Reiner, the tall guy is Bertolt and the blonde girl is Annie… Right?” Eren looks at the three for confirmation and they nod. “Guys, these are my best friends Armin and Mikasa. They’re dating and stuff so back the fuck off, Jean.”

“Why didn’t you tell Reiner to back off?!” he demands defensively. Eren stares then looks from Jean to Reiner then Jean then Reiner, looking genuinely confused.

“You mean he’s not gay?” Eren asks. Jean snorts unattractively in a fit of laughter as Reiner flushes and sputters incoherently.

“I mean… Y-yeah,” Reiner coughs. “I’m gay. 100 percent.”

“Then why were you staring at Mikasa?” Jean demands huffily. Reiner turns to Mikasa.

“Do you dance?” he asks.

“Yeah,” she nods a bit, raising an eyebrow. “A little.”

“[Giuseppe Zanotti](http://www.farfetch.com/shopping/women/Giuseppe-Zanotti-Design-chain-detail-hi-top-sneakers-item-10449197.aspx?gclid=CjwKEAjwpsGqBRCioKet--bp_QcSJADCtbsbo49diz8mb9uUHrz3FAzWIRNdEUT0Ms4Lvs5yYipDLxoC8uzw_wcB&fsb=1&ef_id=VTjvJgAABeFWYaqS:20150512023053:s) chain detail designed hi-top sneakers? So you're just showing off then?” Reiner asks with a playful eye roll. She laughs lightly.

“They were a gift,” she smiles. “I’d never be able to afford them on my own.”

“Who from?” Reiner asks curiously.

“Eren,” she responds. Reiner whistles.

“She said she liked them!” he says with a shrug. “And it was her birthday. They’re pretty rockin’ on her if I do say so myself.” Reiner nods in agreement before asking,

“How’d you know I was gay?” Reiner asks.

“I have a gaydar for other gay guys… Plus Bertolt looked extremely jealous when you were staring at Mikasa.” Bertolt flushes and Eren looks at Annie. “… I don’t know why _she_ hit you though.”

“Because she knows Bert gets jealous easily,” he laughs boisterously.

“I do not! And its _Bertolt_ , not Bert,” the taller huffs.

“Well, you guys are getting _awfully_ chummy!” Jean says, slapping his hands once before grabbing Eren. “I’m taking this.”

“Hey! No way, let me the hell go, ass-wipe!” Eren struggled, trying to get out of Jean’s painfully tight grip on his arm as the ashy-blonde dragged him away. Eren looked pleadingly to his friends who just waved goodbye. Boy, these sure are the times Eren is extremely grateful for his kind, kind friends.

Eren eventually gave up on struggling knowing Jean wasn’t going to let go. Jean dragged Eren back to their dorm room and once there opened the door and threw Eren in. He stumbled and landed on Jean’s bed.

“What the hell, Jean?!” Eren growls. Jean’s suddenly in front of him, pushing Eren down and pinning his arms above his head.

“Listen, Eren, I don’t want you gettin’ involved with those three,” he says.

“Hah?! Why not?” Eren demands. “They’re way nicer than _you_!”

“I told you, we went to high school together,” Jean sighed. “Last year. They’re assholes, bigger assholes than me.”

“I’ll believe when I see it,” Eren huffs. “I like them. You’re not the boss of me.”

“… Fine, do as you will,” Jean says. “But I warned you. They’ll stab you in the back.”

“Aw, did Jean get betwayed by his fwiends?” Eren pouts sarcastically.

“They never have been, and never will be my friends,” Jean growls, tightening his grip on Eren’s wrists. Eren grimaces at the pain.

“Let me go,” he snarls.

“Hmm, let me think about it… Nah, I’m good,” Jean grins. Eren pulls, trying to wiggle out of his grasp but Jean just straddles his waist. “I’m kind of hungry~,” Jean hums and Eren’s eyes widen as he starts to struggle even more.

“Hell no! Get off! Get away from me!” Eren kicks out his legs but it has no effect on Jean.

“Well, I could always just feed off of one of your friends,” Jean says thoughtfully and Eren freezes. “They all had pretty appetizing scents… Mikasa especially.” Eren threw him a menacing death glare.

“You better stay the _fuck_ away from them,” Eren growls, voice cold. Jean smirks.

“Icy~,” he fake swoons. “So? It’s either you or them.” Eren grinds his teeth together, bangs hiding his eyes as he slowly lifts his head, tilting it so Jean could see his neck clearly.

“If you even try to suck me dry I do everything in my power to kick your hell bound ass,” he snarls. Jean just snorts, licking his lips. He unbuttoned the top of Eren’s shirt, pushing it down his shoulder enough to see the bite-mark he left last time.

“Whatever you say~,” he hums, baring his fangs. Eren took a deep, shaky breath as Jean bent down and sunk his teeth into the two pre-made holes and suck. Eren let out a small cry, biting his lip to keep as much noise in as he could. He felt even more sensitive than last time.

“A-ahh… _Nnng_ , mmff...” Eren tried to let out as little as he could, squirming awkwardly under Jean’s weight. He shivered as Jean slid his cold hand under his shirt and ran his hand up his toned stomach and chest.

“No… Stop... D-don’t touch- _hahh_ \- me…” Eren let out weakly. Jean gave a particularly hard suck and Eren groaned. “J-Jean, stop… That’s enough…!” he squirmed as Jean moved his hand back down his stomach, letting out soft mewls that he wished he could stop. His vision was getting blurry but Jean didn't stop. He continued to suck on Eren's neck and drink. Eren couldn't push him off, not even a little, he was too weak. Jean sucked and ran his hands all along Eren's body while Eren let out whines and moans. 

When Jean finally stops he continued to mouth at sensitive skin, licking in clean and Eren whimpered lightly. 

He doesn’t know what was different about this time but he feels incredibly frail now as he pants and curls up as Jean finally lets go of his wrists. He shivers and Jean throws his blanket over Eren.

“Sleep,” he orders. Eren doesn’t argue. He snuggles into the blanket and closes his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. Jean looked him over and licked his lips once more. “He’s addicting. Like... soda. It's not good for you but it's _so_ delicious.” he laughs to himself as he leaves the dorm room to Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: “Mein Opa lehrte mich, als ich jung war” = "My grandpa taught me when I was young"  
> “Mein Vater hat mich gelehrt” = "My father taught me"  
> ~  
> "Impressionnant" = Impressive  
> "Merci" = Thank you  
> ~  
> "Taire, moutard” = Shut up, brat  
> ~  
> “Il ne regarde comme Le Chef de Noix de Coco" = He does look like Coconut Head
> 
> “N'est-ce pas?” = I know, right?
> 
> Please correct me on any French/German mistakes I made!! I don't speak either language so tell me if I need to change something!!!! <3<3<3 :DDD  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Okay, first off, Idk if there's gonna be any sort of smut. Touching? Yeah, I guess. Sex? No. OTPH? Maybe???? Idek where I'm going with this so don't get your smutty hopes up, hahahah- *rolls off cliff*
> 
> Anyways, thank you for readinggg :'DDD  
> But honestly guys, I'm serious, TELL ME IF THE POV CHANGES. PLEASE. I get sooo embarrassed when I reread a chapter and the POV switches like 10 times ;0;
> 
> Also, Mikasa calls Levi Rivaille because he only lets family call him by his French name, d'awww. 
> 
> And the shoes, idek, I literally just searched up "designer shoes" and clicked on the first pair I saw xD
> 
> And protective Mikasa will come in soon because how can I not
> 
> Anyways, yeah, look out for chapter four!! (find me on tumblr? c: thatanimegeek.tumblr.com ~)
> 
> (ALSO HOW DO I GET THAT NOTE TO STOP REPEATING THANK YOU)


	4. Oh, Bite Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren can't seem to get Jean to leave him alone and he's fed up with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally, after four, long months I finished the next chapter! :'D Thank you to those who waited for me c': You're all lovely~
> 
> Anyways, so yeah... This chapter is sort of long, I think, but I hope it's enjoyable! Feel free to leave comments and feedback! Kudos, Bookmarks and Comments are always appreciated! If you want to ask something in private or s/t my tumblr is @ thatanimegeek.tumblr.com! ^0^)/ 
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren awoke with a jolt, shooting up only to fall back down, his head pounding. He let out a groan and groped around for his phone. He found it and unlocked the screen, checking the time. 3:47 a.m. Are you serious? How long was he _out_? He’d even fallen asleep with his shoes on.

“My head is killing me,” Eren mutters, sitting up slower this time. He blinked in the darkness and threw the covers off, getting out of bed. “Bathroom…”

Eren looked to Jean’s bed, squinting. It looked empty. He shrugged and left the dorm room to go to the bathroom. Where was it again? Should be just down the hall… He yawned as he headed toward the bathroom. He was so tired still. He touched his neck and grimaced. Really, right as it was finally fading, too… He pushed open the door to the bathroom and went to the urinal. After taking a piss he washed his hands and face.

He was sick of Jean already, that bastard. He thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants just ‘cause he’s a fucking vampire. Eren sighs, not really feeling tired anymore. Maybe he’d just draw until morning. Or at least until he got tired again. He didn’t have classes until 11, anyways.

He walked out of the bathroom and back to his dorm, bumping into someone on his way in. He knew who it was but squinted to make sure anyway. Yup, it was him.

“Mornin’, Sunshine,” Jean says with a grin, walking to his bed. Eren grumbles a reply, going to his own bed. Why was Jean even up anyways? He wasn't in the bathroom... Well, whatever. Eren didn't really care.

“Fuck off, Jean,” the brunette mutters, turning on his lamp and grabbing his sketchbook.

“An artist, huh?” Jean inquires, watching him from his bed. Eren ignored him and started to sketch out a drawing. He didn’t really know what, but he was just in the mood to draw. Something would come to him.

“You could say that,” Eren mumbles, sketching out a circle and guidelines to who-knows-what. “The art program here is probably the only reason I made it to this school.”

“So you must be pretty good, right?” Jean asks. Eren shrugs.

“People tell me I’m good,” he says. “I don’t think I’m anything special. If anything I think I can do better.”

“Let me see,” Jean says, sitting up straighter in his bed.

“Hah? Hell no,” Eren declines, holding his sketchbook to his chest protectively.

“What? Why not?” Jean demands.

“I have no obligations to show you,” Eren huffs.

“But I want to see,” Jean insists.

“Don’t think that just because you’re a vampire I’ll show you,” Eren rolls his eyes. “You’re still a piece of shit.”

“That really is no way to talk to someone who can drain your life within a few seconds,” Jean says, voice threatening and eyes amused.

“You wouldn’t, though,” Eren says matter-of-factly. “That would get you nowhere. Right?”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” the blonde hums. “Plus I’d lose my favorite toy~.”

“I am _not_ your toy,” Eren growls. “Just leave me alone, fuckin’ vampire trash.”

“You’re really rude,” Jean says.

“And you’re so kind?”

“Oh fuck off.”

“I’ll fuck off when you do.”

They argued back and forth for a while as Eren continued to draw, not really focusing on the drawing any more and more on comebacks for Jean. Within the next ten minutes of this Eren had a rough sketch of Jean’s dumb face in his sketchbook. When he realized it he made a frustrated, sort of disgusted, sounding noise and ripped it out, crumpling it and tossing it in the trash,

“What? Didn’t come out right?” Jean teases.

“Awful,” Eren says. “It came out like a nasty horse face.” Jean hummed in acknowledgment.

“So what classes do you have?” Jean inquires.

“Why do you care?”

“We’re roommates, aren’t we?”

“Unfortunately.”

“You should at least be able to tell me this much.”

“It’s not important.”

“Oh, _come on_ , Eren,” Jean huffs. Eren rolls his eyes.

“I have art at eleven, since you’re so curious,” he starts. “Then calculus at 12:30, since it’s the only non-art thing I can do. Then I go out for lunch before coming back for theatre at 2:25.”

“You take theatre?” Jean perks up, smirking. Eren narrows his eyes.

“Yeah, why?”

“I do too,” he says, standing up and approaching Eren, leaning down so he was face-to-face with the brunette. “Looks like we’ll have at least one class with each other, hmm?”

“Fuck my life,” Eren groans, shoving Jean’s face out of his own. “You’re the last person I wanna see.”

“How cold,” Jean pretends to pout.

“Not as cold as your dead-ass.”

“Touchy, much?” Jean snorts.

Eren ignores him and decides to make sure he has everything ready for the day, instead. When he finds everything in order he climbs back into bed, back turned to Jean. “I’m going back to sleep, don’t bother me,” he says, turning off his lamp and closing his eyes. He didn’t fall asleep until around an hour or so later, though.

* * *

 

Eren’s alarm woke him up at 8:45am. He groaned and slowly pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes. There was a thick blanket covering the windows, courtesy of Jean, he was guessing, so the room was still dark. He stretched and got out of bed.

Eren pulled off his shirt and walked to where he put his clothes, digging out one of his long-sleeved button-ups. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and pulled his collar up to hide the bite marks that Jean left on him. He sighed. He couldn’t believe Jean was using his friends against him. He really was an asshole. All vampires are worthless pieces of shit that needed to be wiped out, in Eren’s opinion. They don’t care about humans, just themselves. They use humans as a food source. They deceive them. All vampires want from humans is their blood. Armin has experienced near-death because of those things. Cruel and uncaring creatures… Who would have thought that they were once human themselves? It made Eren _sick_.

He just sighed again and grabbed a nice pair of black pants, then slipped on his Doc Martens. He still had a couple of hours before his first class. He wasn’t sure why he chose such nice clothes for art, calculus and theatre, but he sometimes just felt like casually dressing up. Even early in the morning. He called Armin and Mikasa and they decide to meet up at the same café they did yesterday, where they met Jean. They didn’t have classes today like he did, but they had it the rest of the week. Eren had Friday off, so he got lucky and unlucky at the same time. He could always hang with Levi and his group, though.

Eren headed down to the café and saw that Mikasa and Armin were already there. I smiled and hugged them both.

“How long do you have to hang out?” Armin asks.

“A couple hours,” I say. “My first class isn’t until eleven.” Eren was glad his friends were early birds, just like him, or else he’d be bored out of his mind right now.

“How’re you liking your roommate so far?” Mikasa asks. Eren frowns.

“I hate him,” he huffs. “He’s a total asshole! Everything I hate in a person. Worst part? I have theatre with him my last class.”

“You poor thing,” Armin says with mock pity. Eren rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious!” Eren says exasperatedly. “The guy is bad news. You guys should just try to avoid him.”

“Why do you hate him so much?” Armin asks with a slight laugh. “You’ve only just met, right?”

“Well… You ever just get that feeling you’re not going to get along with someone?” I ask. “That’s Jean. He gives me a disgusting feeling.”

“Well I think he seems pretty nice,” Armin says.

“Anyone who Eren doesn’t trust, I don’t trust,” Mikasa says firmly. Eren doesn’t usually like when Mikasa makes her opinion fit his just because, but right now he needed an ally.

“Thank you Mikasa,” he says. “I knew I could count on you. Plus, that guy’s a pervert. He was checking you out.”

“A lot of guys check Mikasa out,” Armin says.

“Yeah but he was talking about… _things_ , when we got back to the dorm.” Mikasa makes a face. Eren was glad that she took it like he wanted her to. It’s not like he could say that Jean wanted to bite her, so he just made it sound like he wanted to _do_ her. Which he probably did.

“What about you guys?” Eren asks. “How’re your roommates?”

“Mine is nice,” Mikasa says. “I happened to get Annie as a roommate. We actually have a lot in common.”

“Well that’s nice,” Armin says. “My roommate is nice. His name is Marlo. He sort of reminds me of a less brash version of you, actually.”

“I’m not brash,” Eren says defensively. Armin and Mikasa give him an “oh really?” look and he frowns. “Maybe a little… Okay, very. Stop looking at me like that!”

They laugh. So they just hang around talking about nothing and everything and wander around campus until Eren has to leave for his art class.

His art class went by without much happening. He had a nice professor. Professor Berner. He seemed like a sort of timid guy, but he was firm and did his job right. To get a taste of our drawing abilities, he had each of the students draw what they excelled at. For Eren, that would be people. He can draw animals and scenery and things like that, but he’s always been the most proud of the portraits he draws of people. His style ranged from cartoons to photorealistic. For this, he decided that he would draw Mikasa. He loved using her to model and she was happy to comply. He was pretty good ast drawing her from memory by now.

By the end of class, everyone had at least a rough sketch of what they wanted, and even that showed their talent. Professor Berner went around and looked at everyone’s picture, complimenting each one. When he got to Eren’s his eyes widened.

“Wow, that’s a beautiful girl,” he says. “Is she your girlfriend?”

“Nah, just a close friend,” Eren says with a laugh. “She’s more like a sister to me.”

“Ah, I see,” Professor Berner says thoughtfully. “Well you did an amazing job at capturing her beauty, I’m sure. She looks sort of like my friend, Levi.”

“Ackerman?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, this is his younger sister!” Eren says. “Her name is Mikasa.”

“Oh, well that certainly explains it,” Professor Berner says with a chuckle. Eren studies him for a moment before leaning over and whispering,

“Are you Hanji’s boyfriend?” Eren asks suddenly.

Moblit flushed. “How did you know?” he asks in a hushed voice.

“She always talks about you, but she never said anything more than the fact you were a teacher. The fact that you know Levi just made me assume.”

“Don’t tell anyone?”

“Your secret is safe with me,” Eren promises with a grin. Moblit smiles before moving on to the next student. The rest of the art class went without trouble. Eren was glad that it was a relatively small class of only 25 students. He upcoming math class would probably be bigger. Not that he minded. Still, he was expecting a bigger art class considering one of the reasons this school was so popular was because of their arts program. He then began wondering about his theatre class. Would it be big? Or just moderately sized? He liked crowds so he didn’t care either way.

What he _did_ care about was Jean being there. Well, whatever. Just because they’re in the same class doesn’t mean they’ll have to interact.

* * *

 

As Eren expected, his math class was much bigger than his art one. About a 50 student class. He was taking General Calculus II, since he took Calculus I his senior year of high school.

The class went without problem. The professor was a guy named Nile Dok. He was the type of teacher to make you make sure you have your assignments on time, no exceptions. He also wouldn’t care to learn your name, although that’s understandable. He was a real stickler who wanted respect. Which is exactly why we’re already calling him Dok the Twat rather than Professor Dok.

Twat obviously isn’t a commonly used insult in America, but it rhymed and Armin was British. So it’s okay.

When class ended, Eren went to go eat. He made a couple friends named Thomas Wagner and Nac Tius. When they went to the McDonald’s down the block, Eren was introduced to their friend Mylius. He and Nac grew up together. So they ate together and talked and just hung out until Eren had to get to his theatre class.

“Room 231, East Hall…” Eren mumbles to himself. He opens the door to the theatre room and bumped into someone. “Sorry, my bad.”

“It’s alright,” the girl says with a smile. She’s short. And she had black hair kept in two loose ponytails. A rather innocent look, and it fit her. Incredibly cute. She walked past Eren and he went inside. He counts how many students. Plus that girl it was twenty-one. A pretty well sized. Jean was sitting on the floor while the others stood, talking in their own little groups. Eren walked in and was stopped barely 20 seconds later by some girl with long blonde hair—and she was _short_. Like, even shorter than Levi. And she looked a helluva lot like Krista from my old school. Although she didn’t give off the same… flowery air, if you will. He liked it.

“Hi, I’m Historia,” she introduces herself. “You have really unique eyes.” Eren laughs.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“It’s good,” she assures him with a grin. “You should hand with my friends and I.”

“And why’s that?” Eren asks, smiling amused.

“You know Bertolt, right?” she asks. “I’m his friend. He said he wanted you to come sit with us, but he’s sort of shy.”

“Ah, I see,” I say. “I’d be happy to.”

So she led me over to her small group of friends. It was Bertolt, her girlfriend Ymir, and a boy named Samuel. He got along with them right away. Ymir sort of reminded him of ruder version of Connie… They probably would get along.

“Alright everyone, take a seat on the floor or in a chair, there are bean bags somewhere to the side,” came a smooth, female voice. “My name is Riko Brzenska, but you all can just call me Riko. I’ll be your teacher. I want this class to be fun, so it’s best for you to not get on my bad side. Is everyone clear on that?”

“Yeah,” they respond. She smiles.

“Good. Now, let’s get started with some improv. I want to get a taste of how well your acting skills are.”

So, she had two people go up at once, with one exception of three people. She’d throw a scenario at them and they’d have to act it out to the best of their ability within two minutes. Eren definitely got a kick out of it. He’d always loved watching and doing improv.

“Alright, last two,” Riko calls. Eren stands. And so does Jean. Well shit, he completely forgot about that bastard. Jean waves to him with a grin. Eren rolls his eyes and steps onto the small stage, Jean following in suit.

“Names?”

“Jean Kirschtein.”

“Eren Jaeger.”

“Nice to meet you both. Now, Jean, you’re a police officer and Eren is a resisting delinquent who was caught shoplifting. Go.”

“Look, kid, just come with me and we’ll call your parents,” Jean says. “You’ll get in less trouble if you don’t put up a fight.”

“But I didn’t do anything,” Eren says innocently, though grinning. “I’m telling you, your eyes ae playing tricks on you.”

“Then empty your pockets.”

“Make me.”

“You’re quite the little shit, aren’t you?”

“Can I go home now?” Eren huffs brattily. “I didn’t _do_ anything.”

“Just get in the car, there’s video evidence of you doing this.” Eren scoffs at this, throwing his arms up dramatically.

“Look, _sir_ , you can’t force me to do anything.”

“I beg to differ,” Jean says, grabbing Eren’s wrist. Eren glared at him. Whether it was his character glaring or him, Jean couldn’t tell. But it was amusing nonetheless.

“Oh, bite me,” Eren grits out, trying to jerk his arm free.

“Maybe I will,” Jean whispers so that only Eren could hear. His eyes widened angrily.

“Scene,” Riko calls. Eren pulls his arm out of Jean’s grasp and glares at him. “Very well done, boys. Eren, you did well keeping the character of an angry 15 year old.”

Eren gives her a smile, walking off the stage. “That’s because I _was_ an angry 15 year old,” he laughs. “Thanks.”

So for the rest of the time they talked about how they were going to be working on acting exercises—and yes, this does include that dumb mirroring thing. Riko said that she would be assigning partners based on level of skill and that they would be chosen by next class. They finished up early so she let them leave with 15 minutes left of class time.

“Leaving so soon?” Jean asks, sliding his arm around my shoulders. I shrug him off.

“Yeah,” Eren huffs. “Unlike you, I have better things to do than to be an annoying douchebag. I’m going out with Bertolt and Historia and the others.”

“Didn’t I tell you not to hang with him?”

“And didn’t I tell you to fuck off?” Eren tries to move around him but Jean just steps in his way. “Ugh! You’re so infuriating!”

“Big word for an idiot.”

“Jean, fucking _move_!”

“Make me,” Jean teases. Eren didn’t think it was cute. Before Eren could try to walk around him again, Jean moved forward, backing him into the wall. There was nobody else around. Eren glared daggers. “Oh wait, you can’t.”

“Jean, no,” Eren grits out, realizing what Jean wanted to do. “Not here! Get away from me!”

“Nobody’ll see,” Jean hums, kissing Eren’s neck with cold lips. The brunette shivered.

“That’s not the point, you asshole!” he tries to push Jean away, but of course, it was still useless to try. Jean licked and sucked at his neck before sinking his teeth in. Eren gasped and covered his mouth. Shit, he can’t believe this guy was actually doing this _now_.

“Mmf… J-Jean, _hah_ …” Eren felt breathless. He felt even more sensitive every time Jean bit him. “Stop…! Nng… _ah_! Jean, k-knock it off!” Eren gripped Jean’s sleeve tightly, letting out whimpers and moans. He was blushing and his knees were going weak. Jean finally let up after a moment. He licked Eren wound and wiped his mouth. He then tilted Eren’s chin up and kissed him, shoving his tongue practically down Eren’s throat. Eren tried uselessly once again to push him away, but even without Jean’s vampiric strength, Eren just felt a whole lot weaker now. Jean’s tongue swirled around his, sucking and it felt too good. Eren gave in and just kissed back. He could just feel the smugness radiating off Jean.

Jean’s hands went down Eren’s sides and held his waist for a moment before squeezing his ass. Eren gasped in surprise and lets out a breathy moan that he wished he could take back.

“Holy shit, Jaeger!" Jean laughs. "Are you _hard_?” he asks, laughing still. Eren’s eyes widen in anger and he shoves Jean off him. “Whoa, calm down, Ere—”

“Oh, go fuck yourself Jean Kirschtein!” Eren practically yells, face flushed as he stormed back to his dorm. His vision was blurred though. He was dizzy from blood loss. The entire time he was on his way to his room, he couldn’t get the feeling of Jean’s touch out of his mind. The taste of blood on his tongue when he kissed Eren. His scent. It all made Eren sick. He was relieved when he made it back to his dorm but the moment he fell onto his bed he passed out into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, I feel like this is getting more graphic with each chapter xD And no, not every chapter will end with Eren getting bit, lmao. Hopefully the next chapter will be better than this one, haha xD
> 
> So, yeah... Jean's an asshole. Poor, poor Eren has to suffer with him. The thing with Jean is that he doesn't care about how other's feel most of the time. He does whatever he wants to entertain himself. And Eren is the most fun he's had in a while, I guess. XD
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome! Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks are very much appreciated! If you want to talk or ask something in private (I guess xD) my tumblr is @ thatanimegeek.tumblr.com! Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Look out for chapter five! ^/3\^)
> 
> PS - I only proofread, like, the first section of this, lol. So please let me know if you see any mistakes! Thank you! cx


End file.
